


B-movies and pizza

by Sinistretoile



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8990851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chris misses his best friend. But when he realizes he loves her in the middle of a Marvel press junket, will she return his feelings?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artofplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artofplay/gifts).



> There may be some cringy dialogue. And I hate myself for it. lol

Chris should be asleep. With the press tour for the latest Marvel movie in full swing, they were going non-stop. Premieres, talk shows, interviews. It felt never-ending. But with the time difference, if he wanted to see his best friend in a different way than picture messages, Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter, he had to be up to Skype with her.  
"What are you watching?"  
"Robot Monster, 1953, George Nader, Claudia Barrett and George Barrows." The smile that curled his lips as he watched her surprised him. She settled down in the corner of her sectional. Many times they'd cuddled on that couch, watching horrible scifi B movies.  
"And the pizza?"  
"The Mr. K from Mr. K's in Glendale. You realize how hard it was to keep this hot and melty?"  
"Are you still talking about pizza?"  
"Oh harhar!" He grinned as he watched her laugh. "Fucker." His gaze strayed from her face to the v-neck of the snug sleep shirt. He combed his fingers through his hair. Did he just fucking lick his lips? Christ, he needed to get off this tour and get laid if he was looking at his best friend like a potential fuck. "Chris?"  
He snapped out of his stare. "Yea?"  
"Are you ok?" Her pretty brow pinched and she looked worried.  
"Yea, babe, I'm just tired."  
"Oh fuck, Chris, I'm so sorry. I forgot it's what 3 a.m. there? Shit, I'm an asshole."  
"No, you're not." He rubbed his face. "This tour just feels exceptionally long this time."  
"Go to bed. I'll message you later when you've had some sleep."  
"Now, I feel like an asshole."  
"Christopher Robert Evans, you are not asshole. Now get your ass to bed, boy."  
"Yes, ma'am." He grinned.  
"Night, bubba." She blew him a kiss and the picture winked out.  
Chris stared at the blank screen. The image of her bent over in the front of the camera burned into his brain. He saw right down her top and the little tattoo she swore he'd never, ever see. He licked his lips again, aching to trace every line of the flower with his tongue. He closed the laptop and crawled into bed.  
His hand wandered lower, rubbing his stiffening cock through the loose sweatpants. He should feel like a heel for thinking of her this way. But god, she was gorgeous. Had she always been this stunning and effortlessly, naturally sexy? Probably, definitely, he'd just never noticed. But he'd noticed now. His hand slipped beneath the waistband of the sweats and gripped his cock. He stroked and pulled, her name a chorus from his lips until he released some of his tension.

The following morning was hectic. His alarm didn't go off so when his assistant arrived to take around to the interviews, he'd barely woken up. It was mad dash to get dressed and out of the hotel.  
Mackie sat in the backseat, scrolling through his phone. "Oh man, rough start?"  
"You have no idea." Chris rubbed his face and settled into the leather seat. "I skyped with Lila last night."  
"Oh ho."  
"It's not like that, man. She's my best friend."  
"You're super hot, smart and funny best friend who's been throwing it at you for years."  
"She has not been throwing it at me."  
"Oh yes she has."  
Scarlett slid into the seat across from Chris and Mackie. "Do you ever fucking sleep, Evans?"  
"He was up last night skyping with Lila."  
"Oh REAL-LY?"  
"Not like that, you pervs."  
"Oh come on, Chris, we've been friends for like 10 years now and Lila has wanted for you for that entire time."  
"You can't be serious."  
"Oh I'm serious."  
Chris looked to Mackie. "I told you, man." He shrugged and settled his sunglasses back on his nose. Chris shook his head. No, this couldn't be. She'd never come on to him. Sure, they flirted, but Lila flirted with everyone.  
He unlocked his phone and went to his new messages. There were several from Lila.  
L: Oh my god, Bubba, we've got to watch this when you get back.  
L: You’re gonna love it! It’s fucking terrible.  
L: I miss our Saturday movie nights. I can’t wait for you to get back.  
L: It’s just not the same by myself.  
Then there were the pictures. The first one he opened was of her pretending to be terrified of the space robot that filled the screen. He grinned. The second was her toasting a couple beers with a Captain America poster. He shook his head. The third was her dangling a piece of pizza above her mouth. The fourth was the pizza fighting back and dropping its toppings across her nose and mouth. The fifth was her laughing as she scraped most of it off. The sixth was Dodger cleaning off her face. The seventh was Dodger sleeping with his head in her lap. The eighth was the pair of them curled up in her bed.  
L: Someone misses you.  
Mackie watched him with a smirk. Chris finally looked up and noticed. “What?”  
“You over there grinning like an idiot.” Chris closed his phone. “You better make your move, man before she gets tired of waiting for you to notice.”

Lila danced around Dodger in the kitchen. He barked and jumped up onto his hind legs, attempting to dance with her. The doorbell interrupted their dance party.  
“Come on, boy. Let’s see who’s at the door.” He followed at her heels. When he got close enough to the door to scent the person on the other side, he became unusually excited, bouncing and barking. “Who is it, Dodger? Who’s at the door?”  
What happened next did so faster than her brain could comprehend. She opened the door to Chris, her best friend in the entire world, on her doorstep. He dropped his bag and stepped into her. His arm wound around her waist and pulled her against him as his mouth covered hers in an excited, demanding kiss. He pulled away to greet his ridiculously happy dog. When Dodger called down, he stood back up.  
“Lila? Please say something.”  
“Something.” For lack of a better word, she launched herself at him. Their mouths connected again as his back hit the wall. Her palms rubbed up his sculpted chest to grab hold of his hair with both hands. His hands dropped to her waist then grabbed her ass, pulling her up and against his body. Their kiss broke when they needed air. Chris’s lips found her pulse, peppering kisses along her jaw to her ear. She closed her eyes, leaning into his kisses with her lips parted in utter bliss. “What are you doing here, Bubba?”  
“I-“ Kiss. “-had-“ Kiss. “to see you.” He reached up and pulled her back with both hands at the side of her face, fingers in her hair. “I caught an early flight. I wanted to surprise you. Are you surprised?”  
“Very.” She bit her lip as she gazed into his stupidly handsome face. “What’s this about? I mean, you don’t normally greet me with the best kiss I’ve had in literally years. Maybe ever. Not that I’m complaining.”  
“I missed you. It wasn’t until the other night I realized how much. I also realized something else.”  
“What’s that?”  
“That you are amazing and beautiful and sexy and I want something more than friends with you and I’ve been an idiot not to see it all this time.”  
“You’re not an idiot. But seriously, finally!” He laughed then picked up his bag and shut the front door. Dodger had lost interest in the humans and wandered back into the kitchen where she’d left dinner unattended. He grabbed her hand and pulled her around again.  
“So…do you? Want something more? With me?”  
She laughed then grabbed his face and kissed him. “I take that back. You are an idiot.” He grinned at her and went in for another kiss but she turned and led him further into the house. He dropped his bag on the couch and shoved his sleeves up his broad arms.  
“What’s for dinner, baby?”  
She turned around and walked backwards, unable to stop smiling. “Baby already, I like that.”  
“Oh you do?” He stepped into her and kissed her. “Baby.” He kissed her again. “Baby.” And again. “Baby.” Then he moved to her neck. “Baby.” She hummed in delight as she turned her back to him. His arms wrapped around her waist and his face nestled in her hair. It was his turn to hum. “Baby.” His voice dropped considerably softer.  
Lila swallowed as her belly plummeted to her feet with that one word. She reached for the counter to ground herself as his lips and teeth went to work on her spot behind her ear. She wasn’t even mad when she saw the plate that had had the steak she’d gotten for dinner tonight on the floor and Dodger lying next to it with his face on his paws. His tail swept back and forth across the floor.  
“Dodger ate dinner.”  
Chris floated out of the fog of desire. “What?”  
“Dodger ate dinner.” She nodded to the happy dog and the empty plate.  
Chris’s lips ghosted over her pulse. “Pizza it is then.” His hands cupped her breasts and kneaded them as he pulled her back against his chest. She moaned and it was music to his ears. Her ass pushed back against his hard cock. "God, why I did I wait so long for this?"  
"I don't know."  
He turned her in his arms and took her mouth again. He couldn't get enough of her lips and tongue. He couldn't stop touching her. "I'd fuck you against this counter right now if Dodger wasn't watching."  
And like that, the mood lightened. Then tension eased as her laughter rang out in kitchen, echoing off the tile. "You've never had sex in front of your dog?"  
"Not Dodger, not yet anyway." He pulled back from her and raked his hands through his hair. "It kinda of feels like having sex in front of a small child." She pulled a face and he nodded. "Listen." He captured her chin. "I'm gonna grab a shower. You order the pizza and we'll pick this up after we watch Robot Monster. We've waited 10 years. What's another couple hours?"  
Lila smiled. "Ok, baby."  
He grinned. "I like that."  
"It's not far from babe which I call you all the time."  
He shrugged. "It's different now." He held her chin and kissed her again. Lila leaned against the counter, trying to calm her thundering heart. She couldn't even watch him walk out of the kitchen.

They hadn't watched much of the movie. Their legs entwined, his hands barely left her breasts and hers his hair. They kissed, tasting each other in a slow, languid fashion. Their bodies ground against each other. There was no mistaking how hard he was. She radiated heat against him. If he had dared to trail his hands below her waist, he would have found her slick and so very eager.  
Dodger laid his head on the arm of the arm and whimpered. Lila dropped her mouth to his throat. "He needs out."  
Chris sighed and let his head drop back against the crook of the arm and the back of the couch. "I'll let him out. Don't go anywhere." He climbed over her and the sweet dog followed him to the back door. She popped up and turned off the movie. The credits were rolling across the screen anyway. She shimmied out of the pajama shorts and dropped them in the living room.  
She moved to the hallway and dropped her shirt there, halfway down the hall. Chris was surprised when Dodger went right to his bed. "Now where were we?" He turned to the couch to find her gone. Then he spotted the shorts in the middle of the room. He smirked. When he found her shirt in the hall, he swallowed. "Lila?"  
"In here." He'd been in her room countless times. Again, like he'd said in the kitchen, it was different now. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it with hers. He spotted the lacy panties in the doorway before he looked to the bed.  
Chris swallowed at the vision she made, propped against the head board. She had her knees drawn up and leant to the side. Her fingernail pressed to her teeth. He made the bed in three quick steps, crawling onto it without missing a beat. He grabbed her ankle and dragged her laughing down to him. He propped himself above her as he kissed her, circling his hips against her bare center.  
"You're sure about this?" He stared down at her.  
"Isn't that supposed to be my question?"  
She smiled and shook her head. "Listen, I know I said you weren't an idiot, but-"  
"Hey!"  
She laughed, her breasts shaking with it. "Chris, I've wanted you since I met you at Scarlett's party. But I knew I wasn't your type. I knew I didn't stand a chance. So I was happy being your best friend because I got to be around you. But if we do this, everything changes. I can't be friends with benefits or fuck buddies with you, Chris. My heart won't take it."  
"And you call me the idiot." Her brow creased. "Lila, if I just wanted a fuck, I could have called up a number of girls. I came here. Not just for a fuck."  
"So we're doing this?"  
"We're doing this. And by this I mean everything. I want it all." He kissed her before she could talk anymore. She reached for the sweatpants at his waist and pushed. His full cock thumped softly against her mound. "Condom?"  
"Fuck." She dropped her head back on the bed. "But I'm on the pill."  
"That works." He teased the head of his cock against her clit, coating himself in her arousal before cresting her entrance. His eyes never left her face as he sunk his full length into her. He saw the pleasure flash in her eyes and knew it was mirrored in his. He thrust slow and shallow, keeping their kiss connected.  
When his body finally told him he had to speed up, he rested his forehead against hers. His eyes were closed but hers were open. No way would she miss a moment of this, not when she’d wanted it for so long. His face was indescribable and she memorized every line. His hot breath mingled with hers. He propped himself up.  
“Are you ok?”  
“I’m fine.”  
He frowned. “I’m not convinced. If my ego was bigger, I’d say you were disappointed.”  
She laughed. “Oh god no, I’m just trying to remember everything.”  
He grinned. “Then maybe you should just let go and enjoy it.” He dipped his head to take her lips. Then he reached down and lifted her thigh and thrust harder and deeper. She cried out, her hands flying for a grip on something. He grinned and set the pace. She dug her nails into the bed and his back. His arm began to shake, holding up his weight on just the one hand. He let go of her thigh and slipped the hand between them. His rough fingers found her clit, rubbing the hard little nub until she gasped and writhed beneath him.  
“God, you’re so fucking beautiful. Cum for me, Lila.” He moved his grip to the headboard, his back rolling to thrust deeper, harder. His knees pushed into the mattress. He gritted his teeth as he began to shake. He wanted, no needed her to cum first. “Cum for me, baby.” Lila panted and moaned so close but nearly missing it. “Come on, baby. Cum all over my cock. God, you feel so good.”  
“Fuck me, Chris.”  
“I am, baby.”  
“Harder.” He swallowed. “Faster.” The pressure built and he wasn’t sure how long he could hold out. “Yes, right there, baby!”  
“Right there?”  
“Oh god, yes!”  
“Yea?”  
“Oh god! Oh fuck! Oh god!”  
He panted, feeling her body clench around him. He couldn’t hold out any longer. His groan was bone deep when he came. All strength and energy drained out of him. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily then rolled to the side. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, smiling. She did the same.  
“Please tell me you came.”  
“I did.” She rolled onto her side. “You’re very good at taking instructions.”  
“I aim to please.” He shouted and jerked up to sitting.  
“What?” Lila sat up quickly. Apparently, Dodger had gotten curious and came to investigate. And by investigate, that meant watch them fuck then press his nose to Chris’s bare ass. She burst out laughing, receiving a glare from Chris. His frown became a wicked grin as he fell on her, kissing and tickling.


End file.
